


Lucky Ladies

by IcdKoffie



Category: Advance Wars
Genre: F/F, Humor, Lube, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nell's questions to Rachel about lesbianism leads to her experiencing it directly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucky Ladies Ch.1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on ff.net as WicketestIshEvaWritten.

Lucky Ladies

AN: Yo! I’ve been a fan of this series of this series for years and I always wanted to see a Rachel/Nell story. When that never happened( to my knowledge), I decided to put on my “big boy pants” and write one myself. Besides, there needs to be another yuri pairing other than Lash/Sonja ( don’t misunderstand- I love them).

Rachel, hot and sweaty from exercising, grabbed a clean towel from the locker room, used it to wipe her face, and sat at the table. She rested her head on the table, about to fall asleep when she heard the door opening.

“Rachel, is that you? I need to speak to you.” a familiar voice sounded urgent.

She yawned and looked up. “Hmm?” she blinked. “Nell? What’s wrong?”

Nell closed the door and walked towards her sister. “Nothing important. Just wanted to talk to my favorite person about something.”

She shrugged. “About what?”

Nell stared at Rachel for a few seconds. “Men." the word rolled off her tongue.

“Nell...” she heavily sighed. “Not this again...”

Most people around Rachel knew her “big secret”- she was gay. Very gay. That being said, it wasn’t much of a “secret”. The classic “player butch” type, she had a huge appetite for women, hitting on them with her stud friends on her spare time. Despite this, she had steady relationships here and there, and her subordinates liked her because she was efficient at her job. 

Nell grabbed the remaining chair and sat down. “Yes, yes I know. But you’re the only person I can talk to at the moment. So hear me out...” she playfully winked. “please?”

She could never resist that look. “Sure! But don’t you have any friends, Nell?”

Irritated by the question, Nell pouted. “O-of course I do! You know that.”

“Sami doesn’t count. Just kidding.” she chuckled.

Nell rolled her eyes. “Anyway, I’m having boyfriend problems again.”

“What kinda boyfriend problems are you having?” not interested in the conversation, Rachel simply converted Nell’s phrase into a question.

“My problem is that I don’t have a boyfriend!” Nell raised her arms. “There are no good men out there! Either they’re too needy or jerks! What happened to the men that bring home the bison? Just the other day, some guy rambled on about his life story on the first date, and another grabbed my ass. Argh!” she ranted.

Rachel had a blank expression. “Ok...”

Offended by her sister’s indifference, Nell yelled, “You're hopeless, Rachel!”

She nodded. “Yes, it’s hopeless to ‘turn’ me straight.”

“Oh, please. That ship has sailed.” Nell waved.

Chuckling, Rachel asked with a sinister smirk on her face, “Why not join the other side?”

Her eyes widened. “Are you serious? No!”

“Ha ha, of course not,” she assured. “But you’re beautiful, Nell. I’m sure you’ll find a man someday.”

“Speaking of which...” Nell’s eyes glanced at Rachel’s muscles. “Your training regimen...”

“Huh? Oh, you mean my biceps?” she stood up and flexed them. “Yeah, I’ve been working out lately.”

“I can certainly see that...” the sentence just came out of Nell’s mouth.

Not thinking much about what her sister said, Rachel removed her sweaty tank-top and slammed it on the table.

“Check me out!” the younger woman, who was now wearing only a sports bra and short pants, flexed her tiny muscles.

Nell blushed at the sight of her sister’s torso. “W-what are you doing? Don’t do stuff like that?”

“Oh, c’mon! We’re sisters! You’ve seen me naked plenty of times before!” Rachel protested.

“Yes, but...” the older sister’s eyes explored Rachel's upper body, from her biceps to her slightly noticeable six-pack. “you weren’t so... toned...” she sounded like she was in a trance.

While rubbing her stomach, Rachel said, “true. I was really skinny back then.”

Those words brought Nell back to reality. “I remember that time when you were a teenager and you had your first girlfriend over. You two sounded so confused!” she teased.

Rachel loudly sighed and crossed her arms. “Can’t you let that ho? I was only 15! I didn’t know what I was doing!”

“Well, you certainly proved that !” the older sister stated with an upbeat tone. “With all that questioning you were doing. ‘Umm, do I poke you here?’ ‘Where do I go after this?’ “ she laughed.

Her face turned red and she clenched her fists. “Oh, stop picking on me!” Rachel pouted like a spoiled child.

Nell giggled like a schoolgirl. “Gotcha!” she was returning her sister’s teasing.

“Oh, ok then.” Rachel shrugged. “Wanna feel my abs? You can’t really see them but...”

Thinking about how they would feel like compared to a man’s, Nell answered, “Sure!” without much thought.

Rachel walked over to Nell and sighed as she gently placed her hand on her stomach. For Nell, this was a weird but welcoming experience; this was her first time touching a woman this way, much less a somewhat ripped one. She started perspiring with Rachel as her hand softly pressed on her stomach, slowly guiding it up and down. Her sister’s abs were quite the artwork- hard and strong like a man’s, but smooth and silky like a woman’s.

Biting her lip and nervously playing with her hair didn't prevent Rachel from slipping into thoughts she shouldn't have. A small trail of blood poured down her chin as Nell bought her hand below her navel, sending chills down her spine. For some reason, Rachel thought that tightly closing her eyes would help, but all that did was make her wish that her sister’s hands would go lower.

Not wanting her mind to venture into dangerous territory, the younger sister took two quick steps back and asked, “You get enough?” so fast it was unintelligible.

Nell’s fact became distorted. “What...?”

She breathed deeply and wiped the blood off her chin. “Did you get enough?” every word was clear this time.

“Yes...” the older sister looked away. “Say Rachel, what’s it like to date another girl?” she asked as her sister sat back down.

“Hmm? Why ask that all a sudden?” Rachel was trying to forget the dirty thoughts of her sister, and that question made things worse.

Nell shrugged. “just curious.”

“Meh, it’s like dating a guy with boobs,” she tried to sound carefree, not wishing to go into details.

“Wow, what a vivid description,” Nell’s tone reeked with sarcasm. “but then again, since you hang out with Jess so much, I wouldn't expect you to know much about dating.’”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rachel snapped. “Ugh, I hate hanging out with Jess sometimes! She takes all the best looking women!”

“Are you sure about that, or is she just the better player?” a conceited smirk appeared on Nell’s face.

Rachel pounded her right fist on the table and stood up. “I can run circles around that so-called ‘butch’! The only reason she gets laid more is because she’s desperate!” she pointed.

“That was a desperately bad argument,” Nell uttered. “Rachel, you need to start taking your love life more seriously. The last time you had a real girlfriend was 4 years ago. You’re not in college anymore. Grow up.” she lectured.

Her younger sister sat back down and loudly sighed like an annoyed teenager. 

“How about Sasha?” she ignored Rachel’s childishness.

“How about you mind your own business? Besides, she has a thing for Jake.”

“What about Sonja? I’m sure she’s gay.”

“I’d sure be happy if she wasn’t!” Rachel bantered.

“Lash?” she didn’t find that joke amusing.

“Psyche!”

"How about Kindle?"

Rachel played with her chin. “Not a half-bad idea, actually. She can teach you about hairstyles and fashion!” she snickered.  
Nell had a shocked expression on her face. “Excuse me? That ice cream cone on her head? And that geeky space-themed dress? Is that a joke?”

Her sister laughed. “It is.”

“You’re not funny, Rachel.” she was quite blunt.

“If you say so,” she stretched and leaned back. When she was done, she noticed her left breast was sticking out. After apologizing to her sister, Rachel fixed her bra.

Nell blushed for the few seconds she got to view Rachel’s breast. Although it was small, it blended well with the rest of her body, and her nipple was a nice shade of pink.

“What’s it like to have sex with another woman?” Nell asked all of a sudden as she placed her finger on her lower lip, and she flicked her tongue on it, tasting the remains of Rachel’s sweat.

Rachel choked. ‘Why would you ask me that? You already asked me a thousand times!” she sounded defensive.

Nell removed her finger from her lip. “No particular reason... I just thought it’d be best to change the subject, since sex is your expertise.”

“Ha ha, how true.” Rachel smirked. “Well, it’s like doing it with a guy if your girl’s wearing a strap-on. If not, then it just feels good!” her laugh was obnoxious.

The older sister shook her fist and lip smacked, needing to know more. “Dammit, Rachel! That’s not what I meant!”

The laughter seized. “What did you mean then? Why would you want to know the intimate details?” 

“I...uhh...” she averted her eyes.

“Nell, we’re just talking about nothing! Don’t take everything so seriously! You-”

Finally losing her patience, Nell yelled, “And your problem is that you take nothing seriously!”

A sad look replaced Rachel’s smile. “Gee, Nell...”

Realizing her error, Nell said “Sorry.” in haste.

Rachel ignored the apology and stood up to leave. “Stop bothering me so much and find a boyfriend or something.” she advised while looking at the door. “I need to return to my ‘serious work’ anyway. Bye.” she walked off.

After watching her sister slam the door behind her, Nell deeply sighed out of regret. She wanted to chase after her, but the blonde pushed it at the back of her mind; her break was over as well.

When Nell’s shift was over, she headed to Rachel’s room to apologize again.

Knock knock. “Um, Rachel? Are you free? I don’t want to disturb you.” she knocked yet again.

Footsteps could be heard. “Yeah?” Rachel, who was wearing but a towel, asked with an attitude after opening the door.

A drop of sweat poured down Nell’s forehead as she gazed at her sister’s body. “I came to say ‘sorry’ again. What I said was out of line.”

“Glad you feel that way. Anything else?”

She blinked. “So... you forgive me?”

“Of course!” Rachel answered in an upbeat way. “I’m not busy tonight, so we can talk about your man problems. Hold on, just let me change-”

“That’s not necessary. Can I come in?” Nell cut the sentence short on impulse.

Rachel raised her left eyebrow. “Sure...? Nell, is there something you’re not telling me? You’ve been acting kinda weird.”

“No” her tone was sharp. “But...”

“Never mind.” it was Rachel’s desire to change the subject. “Step on in.”

As soon as Nell closed the door and removed her shoes, she sat on Rachel’s bed and crossed her legs.

“So what were you saying about the ‘bad boys’?” Rachel asked as she bent over to look for a nightgown.

Although she tried not to stare at the site, the older sister’s eyes had minds of their own “Do you have a girlfriend, Rachel?”

She slammed the drawer and stood upright after she found what she was looking for. “No, You know that.”

Getting cold from the damp towel, Rachel pulled it off her and threw it in a corner.

“Y-you can’t just do that while I’m here!” Nell protested as her face turned as red as her lipstick.

“You’re the one who wanted to come in here!” Rachel reminded. “Also, we’re sisters! Who cares?” 

“Indeed, we’re sisters...” her voice trailed off as she witnessed Rachel lavish herself with cream. 

When Rachel was done, she was about to grab her boxers but-

“Wait!” Nell sounded like she was in pain. “Come here.”

It seemed like an odd request, but Rachel strolled to her sister, still fully naked. “Yeah?”

Stuck by the flowery scent, Nell struggled to find the right words, or any words at all. “Tell me, about the girls you bring in here... are they as beautiful as I am?”

She gulped and blushed. “No, not even close...” she scratched the back of her head.

Nell sighed in relief, but it was lustful and lengthy.

“Nell...” Rachel recently noticed her sister’s red face, and she has been with enough women to know what that kind of sighing meant.

She placed her right hand on Nell’s shoulder and lightly squeezed it. “You know that question you asked me? About what it’s like to have sex with another woman?”

“What about it?” 

“Instead of simply telling you, why don’t I...” Rachel trailed her hand up Nell’s neck to play in her hair. “show you?”

Another lustful sigh was the only way the older sister could answer.

Rachel leaned forward to press her against Nell's and stopped playing in her hair so she could squeezed her right breast. Their tongues fought their way into each other’s mouths, wanting, wishing. Rachel gently pushed Nell onto the bed as their tongues were becoming acquainted with one another.  
The younger sister broke the kiss to suck on Nell's lower lip and leveraged herself.

“You’re so pretty, Nell...” she complimented as she unbuttoned the woman’s blazer.

“And you’re quite handsome.” Nell returned the flattery while Rachel pulled down her skirt and panties.

“Even better looking than Jess?” she unhooked her bra.

Nell thought about it. “Not quite.”

“That’s not funny.”

She winked. “I know it isn’t.”

“Wanna get under the covers? I’m kinda cold.” Rachel asked after throwing her clothes somewhere.

“Yeah.” Nell stood up and removed her upper clothing.

Their tongues proceeded with the exploration as their hands rubbed and pressed against the other person’s skin. They moaned and groaned as Rachel grinded on her older sister, as their skin became hotter and hotter as they touched. The younger lady broke the kiss to suck the left side of Nell’s neck and she screamed when Rachel drove her knee into her pussy and rubbed her numb clit.

“Ooooh, Rachel...” Nell moaned as her sister applied more force to her knee and trailed her tongue to the other side of her neck.

After Nell’s sister kissed her neck, she journeyed her lips and tongue down her stomach, sampling every inch of her skin along the way. Then, she came back up to put a quick kiss on both her breasts and erected nipples. While descending her lips on the blonde’s right nipple, Rachel removed her knee from her crouch and grabbed Nell's hips, squeezing them. As Rachel quickly went up and down her sides, her tongue was going at the same pace, flicking it and licking it up and down. Nell slammed her head deeper into her breasts, forcing the younger woman to bite on her nipple; a small scream from Nell was the response. She apologized by swirling her tongue around the bruised nipple and then kissed it. Once again, Nell’s sister traveled down her stomach, but this time with soft kisses.

“Rachel?” Nell asked under her breath as the other woman pressed her lips on her left inner thigh.

She looked up. “Yeah?”  
“I want to touch you... to taste you...”

How her older sister said it almost gave Rachel a nosebleed, but she resisted and said, “Wait a minute,” and went back down.

Hard work and patience were Rachel's strengths, and the bedroom was no exception. So she sipped on her inner thigh and then breathed heavily on Nell’s soaking wet pussy. Rachel teased her by making quick flicks on her folds while Nell cried out and shook her legs.

Small flick. “Mmm... you’re so wet, Nell.” another flick.

“How... much... so?” the words struggled to form a sentence.

Rachel slowly traveled around her sister’s pussy lips with her tongue. “You’re so wet that I can swim in your sea all night and drink you down.” she continuously flicked her clit.

More dirty talk like that from her younger sister and she would be washed away by Nell’s tsunami, and she’ll swim up to shore by licking the cum that’ll endlessly drip on her thighs.

“Your specialty should’ve been...” Nell grabbed a fistful of sheets. “naval units...”

Continuing with the maritime analogy, Rachel said, “Oh, that way I’d be able to dive my submarine in your deep black sea and explore all the parts that your ex-boyfriends didn’t with my hands and tongue.”

So typical of Rachel, to tease her about her previous relationships. “Hmph, so you have been listening to me.” she tried to sound stern.

“Yep! I have no interest in boats, so...” Rachel swirled around her hole. “how ‘bout I jump in? I’m not afraid of getting wet if you aren’t.” she briefly placed the tip of her tongue on Nell’s slit.

Thinking of how Rachel’s tongue would feel inside her made Nell even wetter, meaning that there will be a few more feet of water for her to drink down.

Nell chuckled, partly because of tongue gesturing and her sister’s sad excuse of a “joke”. “You may not be, but I’m worried that might drown as you use your hot tongue to discover every region of my ocean blue.” she licked her lips and stated in an erotic fashion, “Come, Rachel. Come and swim across every inch of it. The ocean’s calling out for you.”

Her mouth watered and she dived head-first into Nell’s stormy ocean, taking no precautions. Rachel's lips lightly stroked Nell’s womanhood as her tongue thrusted in and out of it. Moans could be heard, and shivering could be felt. Lots of moaning, and even more shivering. To calm her sister down, Rachel grabbed her thighs and messaged them. Which, of course, made Nell moan much louder, and her shivering could now be mistaken for an earthquake. And if it was even possible, her ocean became deeper still. That was no problem, but Rachel’s tongue was tired so she exited her hole and sipped on her surface, sinking her tongue in and swirling it around on occasion for her amusement.

Not Rachel’s teasing again. It felt so right this time though. Her soft lips sampling her folds, her tongue clogging her soaked walls, and her strong yet smooth hands rubbing her thighs. At this point, her tidal wave would approach sooner than expected. With a few more licks here and sips there, Nell’s flood couldn’t be held anymore.

Nell was usually a calm person, but there was no calm before her salty, juicy storm tonight.

After licking her lips and savoring her cum before swallowing it, the younger sister inserted two fingers into Nell’s slit; the blonde gasped in surprise. Rachel looked concerned, but her sister assured her. Continuing the sweet assault, she fingered her at a rapid pace. As Nell was distracted by her groaning and back-arching, Rachel added a third finger and impaled her even rougher. Nell screamed her sister's name as her fingers slammed against her walls.

Silky fingers took their time to exit her pussy, softly grinding on them. Rachel then trailed the hand across Nell’s stomach and breasts. Small moans came out of her mouth, enjoying the combined feel of hot cum and delicate hands. When all of her upper body was lubricated, Rachel descended her lips and tongue on it, licking, kissing, and sucking on her breasts, nipples, navel, and stomach.

“Ooooh, Rachel, you... put some more tongue action in it...” Nell ordered in a sensual manner.

She stopped her actions and looked up. “Hmm? That sounds like I’m not trying hard enough. Want me to just quit?"

“No!” Nell yelled.

Laughing, Rachel said, “Just kidding!” and returned to licking her sister dry.

And Nell returned to the moaning.

When she made the final lick down the middle of her sister’s stomach, Rachel got off the bed and uttered, “Hold on. Gotta get my strap-on.”

Rachel searched for the toy in her closet, wore it on her waist, and climbed back on the bed.

“Ready, sis?” she asked with a smile as she placed the head of the false penis on Nell’s slit.

She gulped. “I guess so...”

“Don’t worry. It feels just like a dildo, if you used one.” Rachel assured.

“I... I don’t use those!” Nell insisted.

Rachel entered about two inches and planted a playful kiss on her sister’s lips. “Yeah, right!”  
Getting down to serious business, she slid completely into her.

“How does it feel?” she inquired while she grinded on her.

The false dick was average sized and felt rubbery, but Nell was focused on Rachel’s soft skin grinding against hers and their rock-hard nipples rubbing against each other.

“Nice...” she wrapped her legs around her sister’s waist. “very nice.”

With her indirect permission, Rachel began thrusting her tearing her walls as Nell grabbed onto her, running her hands up and down on all the inches of her upper back.

Although the cock was fake, the love and lust Nell felt was, well... real. Regardless of how many men she has been with, they were all the same. Empty, emotionless sex and rushes dates. However, with Rachel, things were different. Her warm body, soft lips, and smooth hands all over her anatomy made her drown in her own sea. But most importantly, Nell felt cared for, and not just because they were sisters. It was that certain spark, that certain connection that Nell hasn’t felt in a long time.

Nell’s walls began to tighten around the scrap-on, Rachel pushed in and out faster and rougher, and the older sister dug deeper into her back. One, two, three, four, five, six more thrusts and Nell turned the bed thrusts and Nell turned the bed into a lake once again. After she was breathing normally, Rachel did some underwater exploring by placing her mouth on her sister’s clit, pussy lips, and slit.

“I love you so much, Rachel.” Nell said after Rachel licked her way up her body and kissed her.

“I love you very much too, Nell.” she said while playing in her hair.

Nell nibbled on Rachel's right ear and then whispered, “Thanks for answering my question in such detail. You really have improved since you were a teenager, when you were just poking people.” she kissed her earlobe.

Rachel’s face turned red. “Oh! Not that again! Can’t you let that go?”

She brought her lips down to her neck and make quick kisses on it. “No.” she returned to what she was doing.

“Stop! That tickles!” she squirmed and laughed.

“Besides,” Nell briefly sucked her neck. “you didn’t answer one of my questions.”

Two blinks. “What question was it?”

“What’s it like to go out with a girl.” Nell answered. “You don’t plan on treating your own sister like most of the girls you sleep with, do you?”

Her heart was struck by that question, so Rachel turned on her sides to look directly at her older sister. “No, of course not. I love you.” she scratched her head. “Damn, those lectures really got to me! But whatever! It’s a date!”

And with that, they kissed passionately on the lips, and Rachel would have to apply her “hard work” ethic to the dating world for now on.

AN: And that’s all, folks! I haven’t written a yuri in months, so if this wasn’t the “hottest” one in the world, then that’s why. But hey, I couldn't let my yuri skills become rusty so... anyway, happy cruisin’( get it *wink*)!


	2. Lucky Ladies Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nell and Rachel go on their first date, but can Rachel change her player ways?

Lucky Ladies Part 2

 

AN: Sup again?! Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter! I wasn’t planning on continuing this, but since I got such a great review on AO3( thanks so much, DS!), I figured it couldn’t kill me to try my hand at a multi-chap story. And I have it in my head, so I might as well get it out. This takes place two weeks after the first chapter.

 

With a bouquet of roses in hand, Rachel knocked on Nell’s door. They were about to go on their first real date.

 

“Wow, you look very handsome, Rachel.” Nell complimented after she opened the door. “And those roses... they’re beautiful.”

 

Blushing, she said, “They’re not as beautiful as you in that dress.”

 

Nell was wearing a shiny light blue short dress with matching high heels and earrings, and a matching purse to boot.

 

“Ha ha, how original,” Nell chuckled. “But thanks. That tuxedo fits you really well.”

 

A black tux with a piano tie and black shoes was what Rachel wore.

 

“Thanks...” Rachel was embarrassed.

 

“Shall we go?” asked Nell.

 

She gave the bouquet of roses to her sister and escorted her out of the base.

 

The date was to be at a five-star restaurant that had an Italian theme; the sole reason why Rachel choose it was because she was able to get a discount. Famed commanding officers pay less in that area.

 

After they arrived at the restaurant and were seated, Rachel suddenly realized that she was going out with someone. Someone she had to call her “girlfriend”. Not a “bed buddy” or “special friend”, but a real “girlfriend”. It’s been a long time since Rachel went out on a date, so she started sweating bullets, shaking her legs, and taking small sips of her drink every few seconds.

 

“Umm... how was your day?” she asked after sipping the last drop of water.

 

Nell placed the menu down and answered, “My day? Tch, let me tell you! First, one of my assistants pulls the fire alarm! Then, a mechanic used the wrong parts to fix the tank! He said he accidently used helicopter parts! I don’t know anything about repairing vehicles, but how is that possible? And then...”

 

Knowing how her sister liked to ramble when she got fired up, Rachel decided to stop listening.

 

Looking at Nell’s luscious red lips move made Rachel think about tasting them again and having Nell smudge her lipstick by kissing all over Rachel’s body.

 

“Damn, she has a nice bust...” Rachel thought, bringing her focus to her sister’s upper body, and remembering what kind of outfit she wore for the evening.

 

The dress was gorgeous, but Nell’s birthday suit was what she looked best in. Those slender legs... soon Rachel was thinking about being in between them and licking her way up to her sister’s stomach and breasts and throat, to make those sexy lips hers once again.

 

“... and that’s how my terrible day went.” Nell was done ranting.

 

The only thing that Rachel could say was, “That’s terrible.”

 

“Really,” she said. “What’re you gonna order?”

 

Still thinking about her sister’s body, Rachel answered, “Chicken legs... chicken thighs... chicken breasts... and I want it hot- I mean, I want it with hot sauce.”

 

Nell looked at her in confusion. “Huh? Why would you want so much chicken?” After pondering about it, the perplexed look was replaced with disgust. “Now I get it! You weren’t listening to me at all, were you? Ugh, you were just thinking about how I look in this dress!”

 

“You look really nice in it, and I love chicken,” a pathetic excuse.

 

Nell rolled her eyes.

 

Trying to quickly clean the mess she made, Rachel assured, “Look, right now I’ll admit that I’m scanning your body, but tomorrow I promise I won’t and I’ll be attentive to you.”

 

The disgusted look remained. “You’re very humorous, Rachel! You can’t wait to get in my pants today, but tomorrow, you’ll magically won’t be attracted to me anymore and you’ll actually listen to me!”

 

“But you’re not wearing pants today...” Rachel joked, though she knew this was the worse time.

 

Her sister grumbled loudly, which matched her current facial expression.

 

Rachel heavily sighed, knocked her right fingers on the table, and looked around the room, like she was searching for help. Not knowing what else to do, she phoned Jess.

 

“Who’re you calling?” asked Nell.

 

“Jess? Dammit, she’s not answering.” Rachel, ignoring Nell’s question, said in an indoor voice.

 

“Why would you call Jess at a time like this?” Nell asked it annoyance.

 

“I was hoping she’d give me some pointers.”

 

That struck a nerve. “Ha! And what would she tell you? For us to have a threesome?”

 

Oddly, the idea of a threesome never came up when Rachel and Jess hung out with their stable of ladies. Perhaps because they were too busy with their “friendly competition” to actually be “friendly” with each other.

 

A full, bright smile appeared on Rachel’s face.

 

“It’s not happening, Rachel. Not now, not ever.”

 

The smile immediately faded.

 

“And what the hell would Jess know about dating anyway?” Nell continued with her not-so-flattering opinion of Jess. “The last time I heard the word ‘girlfriend’ come out of her mouth was when she said, ‘I’ve got this girl, and she’s a friend with benefits. We also chill at the bar, so she’s one of my girlfriends!’ ”

 

Rachel couldn’t help but laugh.

 

Banging her left fist on the table, Nell yelled, “This isn’t funny!”

 

Everyone turned to look at them; suddenly, the air became so dense that you could cut it with a knife. Nell composed herself, and her sister waved to the diners with her left hand and played in her left hand and played in her hair with the other.

 

“Are you two alright?” a waiter asked after he approached the sisters.

 

“Yes, we’re fine. We’re ready to order.” Nell answered while flipping through the menu.

 

The waiter pulled out his notebook and asked, “What will you be having?”

 

After closing the menu and placing it back down, Nell answered, “Felicini alfredo, please. And a glass of red wine.”

 

“And I’ll order some chicken legs-”

 

A loud grumble came from the other side of the table.

 

“Umm... I’ll order some chicken pizza-”

 

Another grumble, this time even louder.

 

“I’ll just have pizza...” she looked at Nell, who gave an expression of approval. “Pepperoni pizza?” seeking validation again like a teenager, Rachel eyed her sister for a second time.

 

Nell nodded.

 

“Pepperoni pizza it is!” And, umm...” she cleared her throat. “more water.”

 

As he wrote the orders down, the waiter said, “That’ll be thirty-five dollars and sixteen cents.” 

 

Wide-eyed, Rachel asked, “Even with the discount?” she sighed. “Fine. Here.” she handed him the money.

 

While watching the waiter walk off, Nell asked, “So how was your day?”

 

“Good?” Rachel shrugged.

 

It seemed like Nell would have to probe into her sister’s brain. “Why was it good?”

 

“Everything went smoothly.”

 

Talking to Rachel was like talking to an aloof kid sometimes.

 

In frustration, Nell heavily sighed and asked, “Exactly why did everything go smoothly? What happened?”

 

“First, one of the soldiers-”

 

“I’m not listening,” her tone was brusque.

 

With a raise of an eyebrow, Rachel asked, “Then why’d you ask?”

 

“So you can know how it feels.” she wasted no time to respond.

 

Rachel crossed her arms and rocked the chair back and forth. “You can be so childish sometimes...”

 

After she took a sip of her water, Nell snapped back, “Look who’s talking. You can’t even listen to me for five minutes!”

 

“Tch, more like five hours...” she said under her breath.

 

“What was that?”

 

She stopped rocking in her chair and answered, “Nothing.”

 

Luckily, the food arrived before the scene escalated. While they were eating, the couple talked about general subjects, and after an hour, Rachel left a five dollar tip and the two walked out.

 

They then decided to walk around the dock near the restaurant; the scene was beautiful at this time of night.

 

“So, Nell...” Rachel held Nell’s right hand and pulled her closer. “How was I?”

 

The brief brush against Rachel’s skin made Nell’s heart jump, and she quickly let go. “Ugh, that sounds like we were just in bed!”

 

Rachel stopped walking, stared at her sister’s blushing face, and said, “What’re you talking about? I meant how was the date?”

 

“Good.”

 

“Good?”

 

“Yes, that’s what I said.”

 

“How was it good?”

 

“Why should I tell you? It’s not like you’d hear me. You’ll just be thinking about my body!” her voice raised when she said the last sentence.

 

She crossed her arms and looked away. “Hmph, that again ? Can’t you just drop it?”

 

Nell was about to be brutally frank, but she could’ve sworn that she heard her sister’s voice cracking and she saw a tear. “Fine... I forgive you. The date was fine overall, though we had a rough start.”

 

In response to that statement, Rachel uncrossed her arms, wiped her tears, and walked up to her sister. She wanted to kiss her, but remembering the date they just had, Rachel decided to hug her instead. Though surprised at first, Nell returned the gesture and lightly rubbed Rachel’s back.

 

“So, how does it feel to go out on a real date?” Nell asked after they stopped hugging.

 

She had to think about it; no one has asked her a question like that before. “A bit strange, to be honest. If I just met you at a bar, I’d ask if you wanna come to my house, or go to yours.”

 

The “fuzzy” feeling immediately faded. “We live in the same place, Rachel. And it’s not a house. It’s a base.”

 

“Nell, I was only being general.” she chuckled. “I swear, you’re such a nerd!”

 

Playing along with her sister’s teasing, Nell said, “And you’re such a fool!”

 

They both laughed.

 

“Wanna go to the beach?” asked Rachel, who pointed at it after they stopped laughing.

 

She smiled. “Of course. That sounds wonderful.”

 

“You should’ve just said ‘yes’.” Rachel then grabbed Nell’s hand and pulled them towards the beach.

 

It was a setting often found in a romance novel- the full moon shining down on them, the starry night sky, the sound of the small waves, and the fresh air. As the pair held hands, Rachel kept looking at her sister cross-eyed, wondering how Nell felt about the date so far. Should she just ask? Or should she play it cool?

 

“Beautiful scenery, isn’t it?” the silence was broken.

 

Nell stopped walking, released herself from Rachel’s grasp, and faced her. “Indeed, but are you talking about the beach or me? I felt your eyes on me.”

 

She gulped. “Uhh... I’m nervous. When I was staring at you, I was wondering whether if you were enjoying yourself or not. I swear!”

 

It took some seconds, but Nell finally said, “Is that the truth? I noticed your sweaty hands.”

 

“Ha ha, yeah...” Rachel laughed as she wiped off the sweat with her top.

 

She joined in with the giggling. “Yes, I am enjoying this. Thanks for caring.”

 

Averting her eyes and rubbing her neck, Rachel said, “Aww, don’t mention it.”

 

Her sister’s apparent shyness made Nell chuckle, and she placed her left hand on Rachel’s corresponding cheek and said, “You’re so cute, Rachel!” she pinched it.

 

Blushing and smiling crookedly were the only ways Rachel could respond.

 

“Anyway, let’s sit down.” Rachel finally managed to say while Nell was still playing with her cheeks. 

 

“Sure,” Nell removed her hands from her sister’s face, sat down on the sand, placed her purse right next to her, and took off her high heels.

 

“Is this how you imagined it?” Rachel asked after she lied down next to Nell.

 

Turning to look at her sister, Nell asked, “What’re you talking about?”

 

“A date on the beach.”

 

“Yes, more or less. The setting’s picture perfect, and the person I’m with isn’t half-bad either.” she pinched Rachel’s cheek again.

 

On impulse, Rachel tightly closed her eyes and chuckled.

 

“This reminds me of the time when I was in college. A guy I liked was about to transfer, and I offered to walk around with him on the beach. Unfortunately, he decided to change schools anyway, and I never saw him again.” Nell moved her finger up and down Rachel’s neck.

 

The movement of Nell’s finger sent chills down Rachel’s spine and dirty thoughts in her head, but she pushed them aside and said, “I’m sorry... about that guy and how he couldn’t stay to go out with you.” to prove that she was listening, she added that second part.

 

After she planted a kiss on Rachel’s cheek, Nell said, “It’s ok, and thanks for listening.”

 

“No prob, hee hee.” since Rachel was now in a playful mood, she also stated, “This reminds me of college too. Spring break! Woo! Man, I must’ve slept with so many chicks, but then again, I was so drunk that I can’t really remember! Ha ha ha!”

 

Because she was now irritated, Nell sharply pinched her sister’s neck.

 

“Ouch! What the hell was that for?” she rubbed the aching spot.

 

“You’re ruining the evening!”

 

While still rubbing her neck, Rachel yelled, “I had a girlfriend too! Don’t you remember?”

 

“A girl who you sleep with more than once and see outside your bedroom is hardly your ‘girlfriend’.” Nell pointed out. “And you only dated- or should I say had sex with- her for two weeks. Like I said, your last serious relationship was four years ago.”

 

Rachel grumbled and felt her blood pressure raising. “What about you? You change boyfriends like you change underwear! You have a new man every few months!”

 

“Now you know that’s not true!” Nell defended. “I broke up with them because they weren’t good enough for me.”

 

“Your problem is that you think no one’s good enough for you! Not even your own sister!”

 

Those words directly pierced the deep regions of Nell’s heart. Her sister had a valid point with the first sentence, but the other one was more emotional and personal. She didn’t know how much Rachel was trying to satisfy her until right now, and how much her sister cared. Nell admitted to herself that it was selfish and unfair to expect Rachel to live up to standards she never made clear.

 

“You’re right... I’m sorry, Rachel.”

 

“Meh, you don’t have to be sorry.” she sighed. “Look, I know this isn’t the most romantic date ever. You have every right to be mad at me; I wasn’t paying attention to you at dinner, and I went on and on about nailing a bunch of chicks...I mean, uhh, women. So...”

 

“Well, I’m glad you see it that way, although I’m still sorry. But it’s nice to see how well you’ve matured.” she kissed Rachel’s forehead.

 

“And not to mention we spent half the time arguing about dating... on a date.” Rachel then looked straight into Nell’s eyes. “Speaking of which, I won’t be like that guy- I’ll never leave your side, Nell. Even if we break up.”

 

Part of her knew that what her sister said was fluffy foolishness, but Nell’s heart fluttered like a lovesick schoolgirl anyway. “That’s sweet, Rachel.”

 

As Nell began to play in Rachel’s hair, the latter woman caressed her sister’s cheek and moved in to kiss her. While their tongues touched, Rachel removed her hand from Nell’s face and used it to stroke her back, neck, stomach, hips, and legs; Nell responded in kind.

 

Someone’s cellphone rang.

 

“Crap, that must be mine,” Rachel said after she broke the kiss.

 

She answered the phone “Hello? Jess? Nah, it’s cool now. I’m just hanging out with my square sister. That party? Shoot, hell yeah I’m gonna be there! Lots of strippers? Can’t wait! Talk to you later!” she hung up.

 

“So, where were we?” Rachel wanted to continue, but Nell slapped her. Hard.

 

“Wha? Why’d you do that?” whined Rachel as she stroked her reddened cheek.

 

It was hard to find the right words, but Nell eventually replied, “What the hell’s wrong with you? First, you answer you phone right in the middle of an intimate moment. Then you call me a square! And to top it all off, you’re planning on going to a party with strippers!”

 

Rachel blinked three times. “What’s wrong with strippers?”

 

Nell grinded her teeth. “If I wasn’t your sister, what would have you said to Jess?”

 

“Huh? Oh, I probably would’ve said I was hanging out with some woman.”

 

When “some woman” registered in Nell’s mind, she bit down on her lower lip, grabbed a fistfull of sand, and threw it in her sister’s face.

 

Coughing and rubbing her eyes, Rachel asked, “Nell, are you nuts?”

 

Ignoring the question, Nell grabbed her purse, stood up, and placed her shoes back on. “Bye, Rachel!” she stormed off.

 

A few minutes later, when her eyes healed and her coughing stopped, she asked herself, “Was it something I said?” with a dumbfounded expression.

 

Rachel figured that Nell would be in her room, but first she went to hers to change out of her tux into casual clothes. A blue T-shirt and white shorts to be specific. Then, Rachel washed her hands and face, placed on her sneakers when she got to the room door, and left.

 

It was now Rachel’s turn to apologize. “Nell?” knock knock. “Can I please talk to you?”

 

Hard footsteps approached the door and Nell roughly opened it. “What?” her face was puffy, her eyes were red, and she too changed out of her formal attire into a green sleeveless shirt and black hot pants.

 

“Nell, I... wait a minute, have you been crying?”

 

“DUH!” she yelled in Rachel’s face. “You referred to me as ‘some woman’! Am I just one of your playthings to you? Some trophy to show off to your friends?” her voice cracked, and she wiped the flowing tears.

 

Averting her eyes and sniffing, Rachel answered, “No, of course not. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” she looked at her sister. “I’m sorry for being a jerk... I mean, I’m sorry for being inconsiderate to your feelings.”

 

“That’s much better.”

 

She smiled. ‘Good... umm, can I come in? This is kinda weird.”

 

Nell welcomed her, and Rachel took off her shoes.

 

The couple just stood near the wall, not knowing what to do or say.

 

“Nell...” Rachel decided to break the ice and walked up to her sister to hug her. “I would never hurt you on purpose. You know that.”

 

While stroking her back, Nell said, “Yeah, I know.”

 

They then stop hugging and gazed into each other’s eyes. Rachel played in her sister’s long, big blonde hair and leaned forward to seize those lips she’s been dying to taste again. As their tongues fought for room in the other woman’s mouth, Rachel lightly pushed Nell to the wall. Then, the younger sister drove her knee deep into Nell’s crotch while squeezing Nell’s right hip. After Rachel broke the kiss, she removed her knee and placed her right hand in her sister’s pants, rubbing her clit.

 

“You were right...” she came close to Nell’s left ear. “I couldn’t wait to get in your pants today.”

 

“Ahh... I thought so...” the older sister moaned as her clit was being slowly stroked.

 

Rachel blew into her sister’s ear and said, “You’re such a know-it-all!” and then nibbled on her earlobe.

 

Sighing heavily, Nell brought Rachel even closer and hugged her tightly. Now Rachel could barely breathe, but she didn’t mind as her hot breath came down on Nell’s neck, and she flicked her tongue on it.

 

It was about time to remove her hand from her sister’s pants, so Rachel trailed it up Nell’s smooth stomach to fondle with her right breast, while sucking her neck.

 

“Rachel...” Nell moaned as her nipples hardened to Rachel’s touching and rubbing.

 

One last lick on her sister’s neck and Rachel released herself from her grasp. She then took some deep breaths and when she fully recovered, she helped Nell take off her top. Then, Rachel pulled down the pants and panties, opened Nell’s legs a little, and inserted two fingers into her slit. While scissoring them, Rachel grabbed Nell’s thigh with her free hand and massaged it up and down.

 

“Your hands... uhh... sink in my ocean...”

 

That killed the mood, in Rachel’s opinion. “Ugh, not this again!”

 

“Oh, just play along with it!”

 

She had little choice in the matter. “Ooooh, your ocean feels so good! I wanna drive your love boat!” 

 

Love boat? Did Nell hear that correctly? Although Rachel was scissoring and messaging at a quicker pace, her desire to groan was overridden by the desire to laugh out loud.

 

“Ha ha ha! Loveboat? Seriously, Rachel?” she snorted. “That’s the most ludicrous thing I’ve ever heard!”

 

She immediately stopped her hand motion and said, “You know how much I hate ships! If you wanna talk about them so much in the bedroom, then you should have sex with Drake.”

 

The thought of being in bed with him made Nell’s stomach turn and she grimaced.

 

“Oh god, Rachel, you’re making me seasick...” Nell clamped her left hand on her mouth.

 

“Yeah, well, I’m sick of you talking about the sea!” Rachel bantered.

 

Her “sick” feeling disappeared. “Funny...”

 

Knowing where this was going, Rachel yanked her soaked fingers from Nell’s pussy and slowly brought them up her side. “I don’t want us to fight... not here and now...”

 

When Rachel sighed and kissed her, Nell was still rather annoyed, but that soon melted away. She bought her sister even closer to her and struggled to unbutton her shorts; Rachel distanced herself a little so it could be easier. Nell was able to unbutton them down, along with her boxers. She then pulled Rachel close to her again; Nell moaned into her sister’s mouth as her public area rubbed against Nell’s hard clit and dripping wet pussy.

 

The heated kiss had to be broken eventually and Rachel backed up to move her boxers off her ankles remove her shirt. She then turned around, pointing to her bra. Nell was about to unhook it and let her sister continue leading, but she had better ideas. She smirked at the thoughts.

 

She grabbed Rachel’s bra and nailed her to the wall.

“N-Nell...”

 

Ripping her sister’s bra off and licking her nape and upper back was how Nell answered that “question”. Her tongue was soon addicted to the taste of salty skin. In response to Rachel’s moaning and shivering, Nell placed her hands on either side of Rachel’s hips and slowly ran her right hand on Rachel’s inner thigh; Rachel widened her legs a little. While sliding her hand into Rachel’s steaming, overflowing slit, Nell sucked her nape and then ran her hot tongue down to her shoulder, biting into it.

 

“Oww...” Rachel jerked.

 

After softly kissing the small bite mark, Nell apologized.

 

Nell’s clit began to throb uncontrollably and the feel of her sister’s silky walls and her moans becoming louder and louder by the minute didn’t help things. Suddenly, glaring at Rachel’s bottom gave Nell a solution to her problem. She raised her right leg, rubbed her pussy on Rachel’s butt, pressed her body against hers, and grabbed Rachel’s hip with her free hand for some balance.

 

At first, Rachel was surprised by Nell’s bold move. But that quickly drifting as her sister’s firm clit, wet pussy, and rock hard nipples grinded on her back and ass. Shallow breaths was all Rachel could manage, and with Nell licking all over her nape and her hand squirming around in her pussy, her body could handle no more and her waterfall gushed on Nell’s arms.

 

Nell carefully pulled out of in between her sister’s legs and removed her pussy from her behind. She then turned Rachel around and hugged her to help her out of her orgasm.

 

When Rachel came to, she asked, “Why’d you do that?”

 

Nell pouted. “Aww, you didn’t like it? I won’t do it again.” she said in a childish voice and ran her fingers through Rachel’s hair.

 

She blinked twice. “No,no that’s not what I meant!”

 

“Yeah, I know.” they locked tongues and the Nell played with Rachel’s cheeks.

 

“Oww, ha ha.” Rachel giggled.

 

Letting go of her sister’s checks, Nell then kissed her left one and asked, “Have you ever used a vibrator?”

 

“Of course I have!” she sounded conceited.

 

Rolling her eyes, Nell said, “No, I meant... have you ever... used one... for yourself?” she struggled to ask.

 

Rachel raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

 

“Oh, don’t make me say it!”

 

“Make you say what?”

 

She lipsmacked. “Have you ever put a vibrator in you?!” the whole floor could’ve heard her.

 

Having a shocked look, Rachel said, “Ooooohhh, I get it! Yes, but not in a long time. I have so much sex that I don’t need one!” she laughed.

 

“Leave it up to you to kill the mood. Hold on, I’ll be back.”

 

“Where are you going?” Rachel asked as she watched Nell walk to her closet.

 

“To get a vibrator and lubricant.” she screamed while searching for them.

 

“But I thought you didn’t have those?”

 

Nell returned to her sister’s side and said, “I lied.” she off the sex toys.

 

“You’re not a very good liar, “ Rachel smirked.

 

“Um-hmm.” Nell dropped the vibrator, squirted some lubricant on her finger, and guided it on Rachel’s rose petals and clit, and then drove it into her. The thick lube and hot cum merged into one, and the simulation of Nell’s fingers made Rachel’s pussy cry out for more. Nell took the hint and slid another finger in and her other hand grabbed Rachel’s breasts. As she picked up the pace of her fingering and grabbed even rougher, Rachel endlessly shouted Nell’s name.

 

Now it was time for the real fun. Nell yanked her fingers out, stopped touching Rachel’s breasts, dropped the lube, and bent her knees to pick up the vibrator.

 

She placed it on Rachel’s slit when-

 

“I-is it clean?” asked Rachel in a nervous wreck.

 

“Of course it is! I just disinfected it! Hold on, are you scared?”

 

Looking away, Rachel answered, “Noooo...?”

 

Nell sighed. “Don’t worry. It’s soft and slippery.”

 

Rachel nodded, and Nell took that as permission to slide the toy into her sister. Although uneasy at first, Rachel soon moaned as Nell pushed the gooey vibrator deeper and deeper. When it was all the way in, the older sister turned it on to the medium level and leaned to gain access into Rachel’s hot mouth.

 

Rachel let her in of course, and they explored every region of the other’s mouths and sipped on their lower lips. As the kissing became hotter, Rachel pulled Nell closer to her and they grinded their bodies together. Their body temperatures raised as their hands stroked all around their backs, butts, arms, and thighs. Nell’s right hand found its way to her sister’s pussy and she turned the vibrator to the highest level, and Rachel’s body soon rocked.

 

Eventually, Nell broke the heated kiss and turned the vibrator off while breathing heavily on Rachel’s neck. Both women's bodies were drenched in sweat, they were gasping for air, and their legs were so wobbly they could barely make it to the bed. 

 

“Wow, Nell... what happened to the prudish woman that I was dating a few hours ago?” Rachel was able to ask while she threw the vibrator towards the wall.

 

“What? I... hey! You can’t just throw my stuff!”

 

“Well, you lied about it!”

 

“Ugh!”

 

Not wanting to argue yet again, Rachel wrapped her left arm around her sister’s shoulders and brought her close.

 

“Do you have a strap-on?” Rachel ruined the moment... again.

 

Nell slapped Rachel’s thigh. “No, you dimwit!”

 

“How do I know you’re not lying this time?”

 

“Why would I have something like that?”

 

After thinking about it for a sec, Rachel replied, “Good point.”

 

They snuggled in silence for a while, but Rachel broke it by complaining,

 

“I didn’t get to do the things I wanted to do!”

 

Nell chuckled and nuzzled her sister’s neck. “Aww, I’m sorry. Then again, I take that back.”

 

She sighed. “I just wanted to swim in your ‘waves of passion’.”

 

Waves... of passion? That’s a phrase only found in Nell’s cheesy romance collection.

 

“Whoa, waves of passion? Seriously, Rachel? I haven’t heard that since high school!” Nell snorted.

 

“Oooh, Nell! Stop making fun of me!”

 

“If you don’t want me to tease you, then don’t give me any material.” said Nell. “I’m glad I lead this time, because I didn’t want to be poked all night.” she poked Rachel’s ribs twice.

 

She squirmed. “Again...?”

 

Giggling, Nell said, “Don’t worry, this is the last time. Especially since I have new stuff! ‘Loveboat’ and ‘waves of passion’!” she laughed louder.

 

“Child...” Rachel rolled her eyes.

 

After she stopped laughing, Nell snapped, “Tch, look who’s talking!”

 

Rachel decided to calm Nell down by playing in her hair. “Next time, I’m gonna be in charge, so I can drive your love boat and ride your... waves of passion.”

 

They bursted out into laughter.

 

“Good night, love.” Nell kissed her sister’s cheek.

 

She responded by pressing her lips against Nell’s forehead. “Good night.”

 

Getting under the covers wasn’t necessary; their bodies were still scorching hot from their lovemaking.

 

AN: The end! Fo’ real this time. Yep, I’m not writing a third chapter. For those who liked this, I’m sorry. And for those that didn’t... I’m sorry that this was whack XD. 

 

I welcome all kinds of con-crit!


End file.
